YumeNeko's Past
by KamuiSakurai
Summary: What happened before Yoshi met Yume-Neko in that old house? This story tells you abaout her first master and how Yume-Neko became a yokai. Side Story from The Drug of the Yokai Is A Girl
1. YumeNeko's Past Part One

**Yume-Neko's Past (Part One)**

She walked or rather she hobbled through the streets of Edo (Tokyo is still Edo). One of her eyes was closed due to an older injury that had left a scar over her left eye. She knew that the humans who were kind enough to look at her were disgusted by her ugly appearance. She turned left into a side street where children were playing. As soon as they saw her they started screaming.

"Iiiihhhhh! What's that thing?", one of them asked the others.

"I don't know but it certainly isn't good.", one of the boys said.

'No, that's not true. I never have done anything to humans.', she tried to say but everything that could be heard was a faint 'miao'.

She then felt hard things hitting her body. At every contact she twitched and moved back.

"Go away!", the boy from before yelled while he threw another stone at her.

'Stop it. It hurts.', she complained but...

"Miao!"

She ran away when she realised that they wouldn't stop throwing stones at her. SHe didn't knew where to go and when she hadn't any streght left to run further she collapsed on the ground.

'Is this it? Will I finally die?', she asked herself before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The time she opened her eyes again she thought that she already had died. She didn't felt the pain anymore. She also lay on something soft and warm. Without thinking she snuggled nearer to the soft, warm something.<p>

"Your awake? Thank god, I already thought that you won't make it.", a soft and gentle voice reached her ears. She was startled by the sudden voice and looked towards the source of it causing her to look up. What she saw took her breath away. Before her still intact eye there was a girl around 12 years smiling gently at her. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

'Pretty. I've never met someone as pretty as you.', she said but again only a miao was heard.

"Your hungry right? Here I've made something for you.", the girl said before she sat the little cat she was holding onto down and gave her a fish.

"It's not much but at least something.", she said again.

"Miao." - 'Thank you', the cat replied before starting to eat.

The whole time the girl watched her with gentle eyes and a smile on her face.

"Say, do you have a home or are you a stray cat?", she asked.

"Mia~o." - 'I'm a stray one.'

"Mi~ao." - 'Nobody would want an ugly cat like me.'

Somehow it seemed like she understood her because she now was caressing her gently.

"If you like you can stay here with me.", she said causing the cat to look at her.

"Miao?" - 'Really?'

She nodded.

"I'm Ayumi. Oh I need to give you a name, let's see..." She put her right hand to her chin and thought for a while before she looked at the cat again and said cheerfully.

"Yume, I'll call you Yume from now on."

* * *

><p>Years passed after their encounter and Ayumi grew up to be a beautiful women. The prettiest in town. Every male wants her to be his wife but she's not concerned of those things. She already had someone whom she loved dearly even though it was not the love of lovers.<p>

As Ayumi walked through the streets the most popular man in town approached her and proposed to her in front of everyone.

"I always have been in love with you, Ayumi, since we were still children. Be my wife.", he said. Ayumi looked into his face with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to get married yet nor in the near future.", she answered him causing him to stare at her in shock. She then bowed and walked away.

The whole event was watched by another female who was jealous of Ayumi's beauty. That person followed her and saw her together with an ugly cat. Much to her surprise she caressed that cat lovingly.

'Now I know how to make her suffer.', that female thought.

* * *

><p>The next day after Ayumi had prepared food for Yume and herself she went to call for her best friend.<p>

"Yume, the food's ready.", she called out. But despite her call the one-eyed cat didn't came like she always did. Confused about this Ayumi went out in search for her.

"Yume? Yume, where are you?"

Her search lead her to the nearby river where she saw one of the villagers standing. In hope of asking that person if he/she had seen her friend she hurried towards him/her. But on her way she found something lying on the ground. That something was covered in blood and the ground around that thing was covered with splashes of blood too. When she realised that that thing was a cat, no, her cat she started to run to her side.

"Yume. What happened to you?", she asked the cat but didn't get a reply.

"Yume!"

She turned towards the person who was towering above her. With glasy eyes she asked that person who turned out to be a female. "What happened here?"

Instead of a reply she received a kick into her stomach causing her to fall to her side. Surprised by the strange action of the female she looked up to her while holding her hurting stomach.

"What... are you doing?", she asked with a heavy voice. Again she didn't get an answer but received another kick this time into her face. The next kick came right afterwards, followed by another. Without being able to catch up to the things that occured to her she was hit constantly by that other women.

"Why? Why are you always receiving the love of everyone? What's so special about you? You only got your pretty face, nothing more!", that women screamed at her like a lunatic still kicking her.

* * *

><p>After a while the female was exhausted and stopped kicking her. But due to the injuries she already had received from the other Ayumi was unable to move or even to stand up. She was only lying there trying to breath without it hurting to much.<p>

"Soon, you and your wicked beauty will perish.", the other women exclaimed before approaching her. "A beauty like you should have a grave just as beautiful as yourself. Be happy that I was kind enough for choosing this river to be your tomb.", she said before shoving the unmoving body into the flowing water. With a splash her body sank into the crystal blue water before the stream took her away. Away from town.

Yume opened her eye just to see how her master and best friend was shoved into the river. Trying to stop the lunatic female she tried to stand up but failed.

'No, don't do that to my master!', she screamed in her thoughts. Without success. She was only able to see how the body covered in bruises was floating away from her into the forest. The other female walked away laughing without giving her another glance.

'Your going to pay for this. I swear.', Yume swore to herself before closing her eye lifelessly again.

* * *

><p>The next time she opened her eyeshe felt different than before. The sun was about to set and she tried to stand up. This time without much effort.<p>

"I thought I was covered with injuries.", she said but clutched her hand above her mouth after she heard herself speak. Wait her hands? SInce when did she have hands instead of paws? Confused she walked towards the river to look at her reflection but what she saw wasn't her usual ugly cat face but the face of a beautiful women with purple hair and golden eyes that still resembled that of a cat. She wore a traditional kimono in the same purple as her hair but with lighter purple lines at the bottom.

"Is that me?", she asked no one in particular. 'Seems like. But why aren't I dead? I thought I died earlier.', she thought really confused.

"Maybe the hatred I had towards that women made me come back to life. But then why do I look like a human? Could it be that what my master told me once is true?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Flashback -<strong>_

_"You know what? I heard from some wandering onmyouji that if someone dies with hatred in their heart they might return back to life. But not as theri old selfs but as yokai."_

_The cat on her lap raised her head to look at the face of her master in a questioning way._

_"It's kind of scary but if I where able to meet you again that way after one of us dies I wouldn't mind being a yokai.", she stated with a warm smile on her face._

_**- Flashback End -**_

* * *

><p>"Have I turned into a yokai?", she asked again. Then she smirked before she turned around and walked towards the town she had lived in in her former life.<p>

* * *

><p>A women covered in blood walked along the way. In the back there could be seen a town burning down. That women had an evil smiked attached to her pretty face that said 'Finally there dead.' Still she had something left to do. She walked into the nearby forest and looked for something that might be there. After a while of search she finally found what she had been looking for. At the shore of the river there was lying a body of a women dressed in a normal kimono. When she approached the body she felt how her heart began to hurt. Her face fell and as soon as she reached the cold, wet body she sank to her knees.<p>

"I came back just like you said someone would when they die with hatred in their heart. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you master.", she said in a sad tone while small tears fell down on the ground. She took the body of her once beautiful master and burried it near a tall oak tree.

"I'll be going now. See you in another life, master.", she said before turning around and walking away into the darkness.


	2. YumeNeko's Past Part Two

**Yume-Neko's Past (Part Two)**

Hundreds od years have passed since she became a yokai. During those years she had made a name for herself. She was now known as Yume-Neko, a yokai who uses the weaknesses of her foes and showing them to them. But unknown to all, she had another ability that allowed her to let someone communicate with persons who already had passed away. But since she only did this with people she liked and trusted she hadn't used it even once, until 1916.

* * *

><p>She strolled through the streets that were filled with concerned humans. Every passing day it got worse. The fear that the emitted attracted yokai like light attracted moths.<p>

'Humans really are easy to scare. Pathetic.', Yume-Neko thought while passing another group of people who were talking about the last attack.

"How horrible."

She heard those two words from everywhere that she was already sick of them.

She walked towards the river that was flowing through the town which was now known as Ukiyoe town.

'Time sure passed rather quick. How many years have it been since I lost my master.', she thought nostalgic.

At the corner of her eyes she could see her new 'owner'. She was a little girl, probably only four or five years old but she was similar to the last person she had allowed to keep her.

"Miao~.", she said to signalise her that she had returned.

"Ah~, Kuu-chan. You're back!", that girl exclaimed in happiness before she started to run towards her.

When she had reached the cat, she reached down and lifted her from the ground placing her into her arms.

"Let's eat, Kuu-chan. Mom already prepared lunch for us.", she said before turning towards her house which was located some distance away from the river.

Inside of the kitchen they both ate while the girl babbled about some things Yume-Neko didn't understand or rather didn't care to understand.

After they had finished her 'owner' decided to play with her. Thinking that it couldn't do any damage, she followed her will without any complains.

* * *

><p>Hours later the sun was starting to set and they had to go back home because if they didn't her mom would scold the girl like last time she was late.<p>

"We should head back, Kuu-chan, or mom will be mad at me again.", she exclaimed before rushing back.

Yume-Neko followed her bored.

'I could care less about your problems, little girl. But I guess it can't be helped.' She sighed inwards.

Suddenly she heard a scream cutting through the silence of the approaching night.

Surprised by the sudden noise she instinctly began to ran towards her temporary home. For some unknown reason her whole body felt like it would collapse every second now out of worries.

'What's wrong? Why do I feel like this? This didn't happen to me since...'

When she realised when the last time was when she felt like now, she was shocked.

It was the same feeling she had hundreds of years ago when she had to see the dead body of her master lying on front of her. At that time she wasn't able to protect the one whom she owed her life.

The time she arrived at the house she only could see how the girl tried to get away from some strange men who were covered in blood. They hold her by her arms and one was grabbing her at her hair.

'I'm not going to let that repeat itself.', she thought while approaching one of the men and biting him in the hand.

She didn't transform into a yokai because she didn't want to scare her 'owner'. But since she was only a cat now, she couldn't do anything of great help.

"Damn beast!", he man said before he swung his arm causing Yume-Neko to rush into the wall leaving behind crumbles.

She lay on the floor again, not able to move because her cat form was build like a normal cat and she still refused to transform in front of her.

"Don't hurt Kuu-chan!", the girl shouted before biting the hand that was nearest to her face.

"OWW~!", the bitten man exclaimed, releasing the girl who now was free from them and approached her animal friend.

Kneeling beside her, she carefully looked for any fatal injuries that might happened because of the collision with the wall.

Not sensing the danger approachin her from behind, she fixated her mind only on the cat in front of her.

* * *

><p>The sight of Yume-Neko turned red when a sword pieced through the body of the young child.<p>

"You little brat. This is your punishment for biting me.", the bitten man said while pulling out his sword that went through the fragile body of an innocent girl.

Not able to hold the rage back that was building itself inside of her body, Yume-Neko transformed into her yokai cat form. The diffenece from before were her size, she was now at least fifteen times bigger than before, and her color that changed from a normal black to purple. Her eyes were straightly pointed at the men who stood in front of her in astonishment.

"How dare you filthy human to kill those who are dear to me? I'll make sure that you go through hell so that you beg of me that I kill you.", she said in an intimidating tone that caused two of the three men to run away in fear. The third was to afraid of the sight in front of him to even move from his spot.

He was th first to feel the hatred that was pointed towards them.

Yume-Neko used her ability to show him his family who had already died some time ago, die over and over again witout being able to do anything to help them. Then at some point he couldn't stand it anymore and killed himself by slicing his throat.

The blood that was splashing out of his vein landed on the body of the cat yokai who already began to let the other two see their worst nightmare. They two weren't strong enough to withstand the images that were shown to them and killed themselves.

"Foolish humans, you should know your place.", she stated with disgust in her voice.

She then turned back to the girl and transformed into her human form. Holding her small body covered with blood in her arms, she felt something warm rolling down her cheeks.

"I wasn't able to protect the one who was precious to me again. I didn't even realise that I found someone similar to **her**.", she said while more tears were dwelling in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day she walked through the streets of Ukiyoe town again only to hear the gossip that was wandering around about her.<p>

"Did you hear about the Sagawa family?"

"Yes. Terrible what happened to them. To think that some bandits from other towns had killed them..."

"And to think that they also were killed by some strange creature."

"Creature?"

"Didn't you knew? The police found some huge paw prints of blood in the house. There were also purple strands of hair found."

"That sounds like a monster attacked them."

"Maybe a yokai."

Those gossip went on leaving her untouched.

Again she had lost someone dear to her. And again she wasn't able to do anything.

'The next time I find someone worthy to be my master I'll tell him about myself so that I can use my yokai form in front of him/her, so that I can protect him/her.', she thought to herself with resolution.

Walking back to her now empty home she waited for the time when she would be able to leave this place together with her new master.

Not long from now she would meet a girl that will change her world completely. That girl would accept her as a yokai and not as a servant but as an equal, a friend.

_**-Yume-Neko's Past - **_**End **_**-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story was meant to be a sequel to my other story 'The Drug of the Yokai Is A Girl'.<strong>_

_**If you want to know what will happen to her after she meets her new master, read this one.**_

_**-**_**_ See you during other projects..._ KamuiSakurai**


End file.
